La trajeron los Sinsajos
by Anna Scheler
Summary: El amor que siente un padre para dejar a su hija en manos de su antiguo amor. EL amor que siente una madre por una niña ajena cuando su propia sangre se ha ido demasiado pronto.


**Disclaimer. La Trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, ni gano un centavo al escribir esto, solo soy una fan con suficiente imaginación como para inventar locuras.**

 **N/A: Algún día volveré al Everlark, lo prometo jaja.**

* * *

 **.La trajeron los Sinsajos.**

— Cuídala...te lo suplico Tanya si ella despierta y descubre que es una niña... su vida será un infierno — no le dirá a la mujer frente a él que si descubre que es similar a ella, como el último, la vida de la niña correrá peligro.

—No puedo — musita la mujer que ha hecho el papel de partera, con la sombra del llanto a punto de salir, aún puede notarse en su propio cuerpo los pocos kilos de más de haber dado a luz hace poco.

— Claro que puedes — insiste mostrándole a la pequeña bebita de un color rosado pálido y cabello tan rubio que apenas notas las pestañas — podrás cuidarla en lugar de tu hijo...

— Me pides que mienta — susurra con rabia — por el resto de nuestras vidas, que diga que esa niña es una Everdeen en lugar de una Mellark... ¿has visto a Katniss?, ellas no se parecen en nada... mi pequeño, él si se parecía a su hermana, aun no le decimos que ha muerto...

— Te lo suplico — roza con impunidad la mejilla de la mujer borrando una lagrima, brindándole una caricia — ella merece una vida mejor.

Niega otra vez, hasta que la pequeña que por insistencia ha acabado en sus brazos, abre los ojos y le mira. Podría, sus rasgos se parecen, tiene el cabello rubio como ella, y sus mismos ojos. No habría muchas personas que convencer, aún no habían mostrado al recién nacido a sus vecinos. Podría, repite en su cabeza cuando la mano torpe y diminuta de la niña se aferra a su pulgar.

La envuelve en una manta y la coloca con cuidado en el morral que siempre lleva a las emergencias médicas. Huye por la puerta trasera de la panadería, oyendo al hombre susurrar que él se encargará de dar las malas noticias. Ella no entiende cómo lo hará sin un cadáver, pero recuerda como aquel hombre podría venderte una bota, sólo una con sus dulces palabras.

Corre, acunando el morral contra su pecho y agradece la lluvia, que cae raudamente durante su camino a la Veta. Llega exhausta y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Descubre a Katniss durmiendo, hecha una pequeña bolita, en la cama que ella comparte con Ethan. Suspira, espera que la pequeña no recuerde al niño que nació una semana antes y que una fiebre les arrebató de su lado.

Su marido no tarda en llegar. Es domingo y a pesar de la lluvia el hombre ha ido a cazar. Hace poco más de 5 horas que la diminuta recién nacida ha llegado a este mundo cuando el fornido cazador entra en la vivienda. Sus ojos grises, siempre tan expresivos, se abren de par en par al ver a su mujer meciendo un bulto. Teme que la pérdida del niño haya hecho estragos en la mente de su amada.

— No chilles — anticipa ella viéndolo dejar el morral de caza sobre la mesa — Katniss duerme...y... el bebé también.

— Tanya — musita con calidez, acercándose un paso más a ella — nuestro hijo murió...

— Oh Ethan, no enloquecí, sé que él murió — libera su mano para quitar de sus pestañas algunas lágrimas — es de los Mellark...

— ¿Qué haces tú con un hijo de los Mellark? — susurra estando frente a ella, alcanzando a ver a la pequeña — es una niña hermosa.

—Él me la dio...has visto como trata a Peeta esa horrible mujer... dijo que siendo ella una niña, su vida sería un infierno — le tiembla el labio inferior y está por volver a llorar cuando siente su cálidos labios en los suyos — no pude negarme Ethan, es tan hermosa...

— No lo dudo — acepta a la dormida pequeña y siente la electricidad corriendo por sus brazos hasta que el corazón le da un brinco — pero no podemos quedarnos con ella cariño.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Katniss sabe que tuvo un hermano y no una hermana, que tenía el cabello oscuro y los ojos azules...

— Es una niña pequeña, no recordará...

— ¿Le mentirás a tu propia hija? — espeta el hombre y ella se achica — ¿Qué le dirá él a su mujer, a sus hijos? ¿Le entregarás el cadáver de nuestro hijo enterrado en la Pradera para que sea más creíble?

— Ethan — solloza la rubia cayendo con un estruendo sobre una silla.

— La llevare con sus padres Tanya... no puedo siquiera pensar en lo preocupada que debe estar esa pobre mujer.

— Esa mujer es un demonio, me insultó desde que llegué a su casa hasta que se desmayó por el dolor... podemos darle a esta niña una vida mejor.

— Ellos son comerciantes Tanya...

— Tienen tres hijos —chilla tomando a la niña en brazos de nuevo, protegiéndola — ni siquiera esperaban este embarazo, este bebé.

— ¿Qué le dirás a Katniss?

— Yo soy Katniss — chilla sonriente una pequeña niña de tres años sobándose un ojo.

— Hola preciosa — le alza en brazos y la estruja contra su cuerpo.

— Estás mojado papi y hueles feo — el pequeño rostro se tuerce en una mueca que hace al hombre reír con ganas.

— Papá fue a cazar pequeña, ya te llevaré al bosque conmigo.

— Sobre mi cadáver — acota la rubia mujer, Katniss voltea a verla y sus ojos grises se abren de par en par.

— ¿Volvió mi hermanito? — su voz es un chillido tan agudo que Ethan cierra con fuerza los ojos mientras lucha con la niña que quiere bajarse.

— Espera Katty — acota el padre acunándola un poco.

— Quiero verlo — musita enfadada — déjame bajar.

— Katty, preciosa... recuerdas que hablamos de cómo llegan los bebés a las casas.

— Si — chilla emocionada la niña y se queda quieta, Ethan toma asiento y mira con reparo a su mujer, que mece suavemente a la pequeña que aun duerme.

— ¿Qué te dijo mami sobre los bebés princesa? — trenza descuidadamente la melena castaña, sabe que ella le regañara en cuanto se vea al espejo porque no lo ha hecho como su madre.

— Que los traen los sinajos — responde emocionada — mami dijo que los sinajos ven familias pequeñas y les traen un hermanito — cuenta muy seria observando el bulto que carga su madre — lo meten con magia en la panza de mami y ella muuuuchos días después lo escupe — acaba revolviéndose inquieta.

— Exacto — acota la madre sonriendo.

— ¿Ya está bien mi hermanito? — Pregunta — ¿puedo cargarlo?

— Alto pequeña, ya… quédate quieta Katniss.

— Los sinsajos creyeron que a una niña como tú le caería mejor una hermanita — los ojos de la niña se iluminan — pero no puedes decirle a nadie ¿lo prometes? Los sinsajos no tienen permitido hacer eso.

— Yo no tengo permitido comer moras yo solita — chilla la niña y los padres ríen recordando a la pequeña con el rostro y las manitas púrpuras al lado de un tazón vacío.

Ethan observa por un infinito minuto a su esposa. La ve sonreír por primera vez en días y no puede evitar el alivio que le recorre el cuerpo. Piensa en que si el panadero le pidió encargarse de la niña debía ser cierto, Tanya no podía estar mintiendo de manera tan descarada. Además ya habría venido Mellark rogando que le devuelvan a la hija, ¿no? Una familia con tres hijos no debería buscar un cuarto, ni siquiera siendo comerciantes. No en el Doce, donde la distinción entre pobres y comerciantes se distinguen por los kilos de más que tienen los hijos de unos y otros. Quizás ellos podrían darle una oportunidad de vida a esa pequeña, una familia que la ame.

— Te la daré pero debes quedarte muy quieta, ¿sí? — el padre sienta a katniss en la silla a su lado y la rubia deja el pequeño bulto de mantas, en el regazo de la niña que ni siquiera alcanza a rodearla con sus bracitos.

— Yo puedo — chilla viendo que su madre es quien la sostiene en realidad — mami yo puedo.

— Te ayudo Katty — le besa la naricita y la niña ríe.

— Se parece a ti mami — esta emocionada, palmea dulcemente a la bebita — y yo a papi — chilla abriendo mucho los ojos — esta me usta más.

— ¿Que nombre le pondremos? — acota enseguida el hombre, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la mujer que asiente levemente.

— Mora — grita la niña — o árbol o… nube.

— No podemos ponerle esos nombres aunque sean cosas que te gusten cariño — acaricia con la mano libre una de las trenzas.

— ¿O si? — Katniss mira esperanzada a su padre mientras que Tanya tiene una mueca de asombro que le apetece quitar de un beso — no podemos ponerle esos nombres — la niña hace un puchero — pero si te gustan las flores ¿o no?

— ¡Si!

— ¿Cuál es tu favorita?

— Prímulas, porque mami sonríe cuando las traes — la aludida se sonroja — y hay amarillas como su cabello — acaricia con delicadeza la cabeza de la pequeña — ¿Por qué no tiene cejas? — pregunta frunciendo el ceño mientras le toca un ojito.

— No — chilla la madre tomando la manito de Katniss en la suya — pestañas mi amor y las tiene solo que son muy claritas, no le toques los ojitos ¿si?

— Si mamá — afirma compungida.

— Yo digo que le llamemos Primrose…

La pequeña rubia emite un quejido y abre los ojos. Katniss está por tocarlos de nuevo, afirmando que también son como los de su mami y la mujer logra tomarle la mano antes de que meta un dedo en el ojo de la pequeña. Katniss no deja de mirar a la bebita, hipnotizada por aquellos ojos de cielo que incluso obligan al hombre a acercarse a pesar de su reticencia.

— Es linda como una flor — susurra acariciando el cabello a su mujer — esperemos que los sinsajos no lo quieran de vuelta.

Tanya va a replicar pero la niña llora tan fuerte que obliga a Katniss a cubrirse los oídos, Ethan vuelve a creer que es una mala idea cuando entiende porque la niña llora desconsolada. Toma a su princesa en brazos y la niña se queja la diciendo que su hermana es muy ruidosa. La lleva fuera, a mostrarle como las nubes espesas y grises se mueven por el viento. No se da cuenta cuando es que el llanto ha cesado. Deja a Katniss en el diminuto pórtico de la casita de madera y entra sin saber muy bien qué esperar. Tanya está sentada en una silla de espaldas a él y tararea la canción preferida de Katniss, meciéndose suavemente. Voltea a verle con lágrimas en los ojos cuando le oye cerrar la puerta. Sonríe, de esa manera que hizo que Everdeen la amara desde la primera vez.

Se coloca a su lado y se descubre sonriendo al ver a la pequeña alimentándose vorazmente.

— Podemos hacerlo Ethan…

— Bienvenida a la familia pequeña Prim.

* * *

 **Si, es una locura pero me surgió la idea de la nada y aquí está díganme que opinan, ¿si?**

 **Con cariño atentam**


End file.
